Thunder Storms and a Sleepless night
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: This is Callie's first thunderstorm while living with the fosters. How will she handle it?


It was close to 8:00pm on friday night clouds just rolled over leaving raindrops tapping on the window and splashing on the ground. Callie just got out of the shower and put her pajamas as she laid on her bed thinking about the storm, she dreaded them the only time Jude had ever seen Callie really cry was during storms. Mariana was laying on her bed on her laptop working on coding some things for her robotics compotition. Jude and Jesus were downstairs playing video games while Lena did dishes. Mike had just come to pick up Brandon.

"Mama wheres mom?" Callie asked as she came down the stairs noticing she hadn't seen Stef at all today.

"Mom got held up at work she should be home in a couple hours. Everything alright honey?" Lena asked looking a little concerned.

"Yes I was just going to go to bed and wanted to say good night to you guys first" Callie said before making her way up the stairs. Lena following behind her.

"Let me tuck you in love" Lena said with a smile. "I know mom tucks you kids in every night and we can't let you get to far off yours schedule, you to Mariana lay down." Lena said as she pulled the cover over Callie noticing she looked a little off sensing it was nerves of Stef not being there.

"You know baby why don't you call or text mom why I get all your siblings in bed, itll calm your mind" Lena placed a kiss and walked over to tuck Mariana in while Callie sent a text and went to grab the boys to get them to bed.

 _ **Momma when are you coming home? -Callie**_

After starring at her phone for what felt like hours she finally got a reply.

 _ **I'll be home soon sweets, I am finishing up some paperwork then I will be there. I dont have to much left maybe an hour or so. Everything Ok? Love you- Mom**_

 _ **Everything is ok, it's just that you always tuck us in and say goodnight. Love you too. -Callie**_

 _ **Goodnight my love get some rest, I will be home when you wake up. -Mom**_

Callie set her phone down and rolled over she knew she had to go to sleep now if she was going to sleep at with the storm.

"Good night my babies" Lena said heading to the door before Judes voice drew her attention.

"Mama can you come here real quick there is something I need to tell you" he sat sitting up in his bed as Lena came and knelt down of the ground beside him.

"What's up bub?" She asked as she placed a hand on Judes cheek.

"Mama I just think you should know since theres supposed to be a thunderstorm, Callie is terrified of them. Throughout our foster homes it's the one thing that terrified Callie. She is SUPER affraid of them." Jude said before laying back down. "I love you mama"

"Thank you for telling me bub I love you too" She said kissing his head once again before heading to the girls room relieved to see both girls asleep.  
Lena made her way to her own bed where she sat in her bed reading a book.

Stef was supposed to be back in a half our so she decided she would wait up.

As a flash of lightning light and Lena began hearing little thuds of thunder outside, when her phone went off.

 _ **Hey my love, It's going to be just a little longer than I thought. I had another case and after I do the paperwork on that I will be home. Love you, don't wait up please get some sleep i'll let you know when I get home. - Stef**_

 _ **Love you. -Lena**_

It was an hour later and the storm began to get bad the lightning was jsut secons apart from each other the thunder was louder, and shaking the house, as Lena closed her eyes she heard a scream and knew right away it was Callie.

Shooting up out of bed Callie came running into the bedroom.

"Where is mom?" Callie said tears flowing down shaking as each thud of thunder came through and flinching at the light of the lightning.

"She's not home baby." Lena said instantly regretting what she said.

"M-m-m-moms d-d-d-dead" Callie said as she began hyperventilating from crying so hard.  
Lena got up and walked over to Callie pulling her into her arms guiding them to the bed so she could calm Callie.

"Here baby, lay down" Lena said laying them back onto the bed.

"Mom isn't dead, I just talked to her she is still held up at work" Lena said rubbing Callies back.

"Mom.." Callie cried softer this time.

"Honey lets lay down and we will call mom, you can lay on moms pillow it might help calm you down some." Lena said helping her daughter get comfy.

Pulling out her phone she dialed Stefs number, she knew Callie wouldn't be completely convinced Stef was alright till she could see her but she also knew hearing her voice would calm her daughter, after a few rings the phone went to voicemail and Lena tried to get Callie calmed down. 30 minutes later Callie had cried herself to sleep so Lena decided to text her wife.

I need you to come home now please. -Lena

5 minute Lena's blood was boiling with anger and frustration until she heard the door downstairs open and close as Stef made her way upstairs.

"Sorry my love I got held up, let me change then I'll lay down." Stef then noticed Callie in her half of the bed. "What happened?" Stef asked quietly as she hurried up and changed letting her hair down.

"I'll tell you what happened Stef, Callie asked me where you were she wanted you to say goodnight and you weren't here. Then Jude told me how afraid of thunderstorms Callie is, about 45 minutes ago Callie woke up screaming and came in here looking for you crying to the point she couldn't breath. She thought you were dead Stef, I tried calling you because she needed to hear your voice and you didn't answer, she cried herself to sleep" Lena said in anger "And I'm done talking about this it's late and I am going to bed you can talk to our daughter when she wakes up Good night." Lena added turning off her bedside lamp and closing her eyes.

At this point Stef knew better that to say another word, so she went to lay down when another loud thud of thunder went off forcing Callie to wake up screaming.

"MOM" Callie screamed shaking Lena not even noticing Stef in the room.

"Callie baby I'm right here" Stef said as she sat into bed propping herself up pulling Callie close.  
Lena was awake at this point and sat up to see Callie crying into Stefs chest.

"I got this love go back to sleep." She whispered to Lena.

"Momma." Callie cried softly as she fell asleep being held in her mothers embrace.

"I love you sweets, I am sorry i scared you but I am her, I'm Ok. You are ok, mama's ok." She soothed until she felt herself drifting off the sleep. It was a long sleepless night for the three of them. As the thuds of thunder shook the house they were constanty waking up to Callie screaming and reassuring her everything was ok.


End file.
